Voyage to the Bottom of Buford
|image= |season=1 |production=119B |broadcast=30 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Antoine Guilbaud Chong Lee |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=June 7, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} After Buford loses his goldfish, Phineas and Ferb help him search for it. An accidental good deed causes Dr. Doofenshmirtz no end of trouble. Episode Summary build a giant sand castle, but Phineas hears someone crying. He discovers that it is Buford. Buford tells them that he has lost his goldfish Biff in the ocean. Phineas decides to help Buford find his goldfish and he and Ferb build a submarine. Candace sees the boys while trying on sunglasses and decides to come along to bust them. She purchases a camera at a store and enters the submersible. Meanwhile, Perry finds out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has gone over to the good side. Major Monogram tells Perry to deliver a Standard Welcome Package to him. When Perry arrives at the building, he finds out that Doofenshmirtz has saved a kitten, which Doofenshmirtz denies completely. He tells Perry that he tripped and the kitten fell into his grocery bag, but everyone thought he has gone over to the good side. Phineas and Ferb spot Biff in an underwater cavern. Buford carries him back into the submersible but when the submarine surfaces, a tentacle emerges and grabs Phineas and Ferb. Buford runs from the giant squid inside the sub, getting both Isabella and Baljeet kidnapped. Finally, Biff gets grabbed and Buford decides to face his fear. He saves Biff (and the other kids) with one good punch. Meanwhile, Candace catches everything on camera, but gets trapped out of the submarine as it sinks. She returns to land and then steals a bike. She soon pays for it. Soon, The Media Erase-inator shoots all over town erasing every media image. And then a truck hits a water tower and then as soon as Candace returns home to show Mom, the camera gets ruined as Candace got wet from the water tower. Perry soon leaves as Doofenshmirtz is holding the cat he saved and then complains. Soon, as Linda is vacuuming the floor, Candace opens the door and then Linda asks why she got wet. As Candace stammers out the events of the day, Linda assumes she is playing a game and walks off. Phineas and Ferb then return home as Candace growls. Songs Fish Out of Water Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None said. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Not said. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry surfs on a surfboard into a tube. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 34th episode produced. 30th episode aired, first broadcast on June 7, 2008. * For unknown reasons, are left with their friends at the beach. * Ferb broke the fourth wall saying "Yes,it usually takes us a montage. * During Buford's flashbacks you see them playing a game system which looks like a SNES(Super Nintendo Entertainment System) Continuity * A billboard with the Love Händel logo is erased when Doofenshmirtz's machine goes willy-nilly. * Biff must be some sort of super goldfish, as he seems to be at home in both fresh and sea water. And the only non-goldfish behavior he exhibits (instead of just blankly swimming around) is when he "sleeps" with Buford in his bed. * Baljeet says "We have something on the radar!" Actually, as they are underwater, radar does not work. It should have been "sonar." But it's possible this was a deliberate goof. Allusions * The title of the episode is a spoof of the old sci-fi/fantasy movie/tv series, "Voyage To The Bottom Of The Sea" * The name of the goldfish "Biff" was also the name of the Biff Tannen, the main antagonist from Back to the Future. (Note that Buford shares his name with Buford Tannen, the antagonist of Back to the Future III.) * The giant squid is an allusion to the giant squid in the old Disney film, "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * April Winchell as the reporter (listed in "Additional voices") * Additional voices by: Jeff Bennett, Dee Bradly Baker, John DiMaggio, Bobby Gaylor, Maulik Pancholy :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Buford Van Stomm